


Eyes Of Innocence

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Innuendo, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is touched by innocence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Of Innocence

“Would you be so kind to sit down, Ron. You're making me nervous,” says Hermione, while reading a book about the pros and cons of having a gay best friend. 

“I am not nervous,” I say, but I know she knows I'm lying. It's been going on for hours, and still there isn't any news. We hear sounds. Sounds you don't want to hear coming from someone close to you. Unfortunately it has to been done. It's nature's way of saying : what you put in, has to come out one way or another. I know how it went in without being there. That thought really freaks me out sometimes. Before that it was just snogging. Disgusting, but I could handle that. After that, well, there was proof. Becoming larger and stuff. Then I knew. I talked about it with Hermione, but she told me to grow up and I think she has a point. Better him than the riff-raff she used to date. Not that he is riff-raff. On the contrary. He is my best friend since we met on the Hogwarts Express and he still is and always will be. I think it has something to do with the fact that he already moved to the next stage, while I'm staying behind. I'm not ready. Not yet.

Suddenly I hear a noise which is so different from the harrowing noises I heard earlier. It's distress nor happiness. It's something in between. It sounds like the sound of freedom. The sound of experiencing life for the first time. I look at Hermione and she smiles, while she tenderly kisses me.

“Do you hear that?” says Hermione and she wipes away a lost tear.

“Yeah,” I say without knowing what to say next.

Suddenly the door opens and Harry steps outside. He's a bit white around the nose (I bet he conked out at least three times), but he looks different in some kind of way. He looks perfectly happy. He looks complete.

“I-it's a boy,” he says. “A beautiful, healthy boy.”

“Oh Harry,” Hermione wails and she flings herself around Harry's neck. “I'm so happy for you.”

“Yeah, mate,” I say and shake his hand. “Well done.”

Well done? I could have said anything, except well done. Harry smiles at me and it touches me how happy my best friend is.

We walk into the room, where Ginny's lying in bed with a tiny human being covered in a warm blanket. Hermione and I kiss her on the cheek. She looks very tired, but she shines bright like a diamond. She is radiating happiness just like Harry.

“His name is James Sirius Potter,” says Harry proudly. “Ginny and I would be honoured if you would like to become Godfather and Godmother to our son.”

“Yeah!” I say. “Of course we will.”

“Would you like to hold him for a moment?” Ginny says with a broad smile. “I think he's dying to meet his uncle for the first time.”

“I don't know,” I say. “I'm not that good with children.”

“Here he is,” said Harry and he kindly puts my little nephew in my arms. “Support his head with your hand.”

He is so tiny, so vulnerable. He opens his little eyes and looks at me. I look back and I don't know exactly why, but I feel tears stinging my eyes. I try to look the other way, but I can't stop it. I'm crying. Not because I'm hurt or something. It's because I'm in love. I know James for about two minutes, but I know I will love him forever. I give James to Hermione and try to wipe away my tears, which doesn't work. Harry walks to me and pulls me into a hug.

“I am so happy for you both,” I say between sobs and tears, while Harry pats my back.

“I know you are,” Harry says and I hear he's crying too. “What would have become of my life if I haven't met you and Hermione on the train that day. I'm so grateful for that. I love you, mate. I really do.”

“I love you too,” I whisper with a voice filled with emotion. “Always have. Always will.”


End file.
